


PB&J

by queenitsy



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Experimentation, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenitsy/pseuds/queenitsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's extended metaphor gets a little lost on James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PB&J

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elucreh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elucreh/gifts).



Logan slammed the door. It hit the frame hard, with a surprisingly satisfying slam. He kicked the couch as he stormed by, but that hurt his foot, so when James walked out of the kitchen holding a peanut butter-covered knife, Logan was jumping up and down and yelping.

"Um. You okay?" James asked, mouth obviously full.

"Yes," Logan snapped.

James swallowed. "Because you don't seem okay."

"I'm _fine_."

"Ooookay." James paused. "You want a sandwich? PBJ fixes everything."

"Just because Mrs. Garcia told you that when you were six so you'd stop crying -- "

"You are _really_ grouchy!" James interrupted.

Logan deflated a little bit. "Camille and I broke up again."

"Oh. I'll cut the crusts off for you, then."

Logan half-smiled despite himself, and followed James as far as the kitchen counter. He leaned on it while James grabbed some more bread.

"So what happened?" James asked as he opened the peanut butter.

"I don't know. I guess it's my fault this time. She says she's tired of me not being sure what I want. She just doesn't get that it's not that easy for me!"

"What's not?"

Logan thought it over for a few seconds. He hadn't exactly explained it to Camille, and now he wasn't sure how to explain it to James. It wasn't that James was dumb, exactly, he just didn't get subtlety, and Logan wasn't ready to come out and say anything bluntly.

Finally, he said, "It's like… you love PB and J, right?"

James shot him a particularly dazzling grin and said, "And not just because it's the only think I can cook."

"You don't _cook_ a sandwich, you… assemble it. That's not…" Logan backtracked. "Okay, you love peanut butter and jelly. Pretend you've eaten that same sandwich every day for your whole life. PB and J, every single day."

"Yeah," James said. "Not much of a stretch. I really _can_ only cook -- "

" -- assemble -- "

" -- assemble them."

"Okay, but if the only sandwich you've ever had is PBJ, even if you love it, how can you be sure it's really your _favorite_ sandwich? You wouldn't have anything to compare it to!"

"Um, I could slice up a banana if you'd rather have that than jelly. I already spread the peanut butter, though."

"It's a metaphor," Logan said quickly. "Jelly's great, you know I love it."

James grinned. "Oh good." He paused. "Metaphor for…?"

"Camille. I mean, not just Camille, but… how am I supposed to know what I want if I've only ever tried one thing? I love PBJ, but it's not the only sandwich out there."

James blinked at him a few times, his long eyelashes making it a pronounced gesture. Logan wondered what James was thinking, since it could have been pondering Logan's problem, or pondering Logan's sandwich, or anything in between.

Finally he said, "Is this a gay thing?"

Logan stared. He felt his jaw drop, which he didn't know was a thing people really did, and finally he managed to squeak, "How did you _know_ that?"

"Oh, well," James did indeed begin cutting the crusts off the sandwich he'd just assembled, "you sounded confused and for _me_ , the most confusing thing about, you know, dating, was when I wasn't sure about the gay thing."

Logan sank down on to one of the stools, still in shock. "You have a gay thing? What are you talking about?"

"It's not a thing, it's just a… thing," James said. "You remember back in ninth grade when Kendall got mad at me because I was hanging out with Richie Michaels from the Eagles?"

Yeah, Logan remembered. The Eagles had been their biggest hockey rival, and when Kendall had found out James was friends with Richie, he'd gone apoplectic. He and James had one of their major screaming matches and didn't speak for days. The whole thing had really stressed Logan out, because he didn't think that Kendall should get to pick James' friends or anything, but he also hated the idea of James ditching them for anyone, let alone a hockey rival.

"Yeah, uh, Richie and me weren't playing hockey. Well, _tonsil_ hockey -- "

"You made out with Richie Michaels?" Logan stared at him incredulously, and James actually ducked his head, his cheeks going pinker than usual.

"Well… yeah. We kinda had a thing for a little while, but… you know, rival hockey teams… and there were so many other people I hadn't made out with yet! Boys, girls… you know, whatever."

"So wait," Logan said, processing it. "You're bi? Or something?"

"I guess," James said. "I just like making out with people."

"But you never told us!"

"I didn't think it was a big deal. Here's your sandwich. Anyway, if your metaphor is about a gay thing, whatever. No big deal."

"Easy for _you_ to say. You had Richie Michaels to experiment with! Where am I supposed to find a guy who'll make out with me just so I can see if I'm into it?"

James considered that, then put down his knife, grabbed Logan's t-shirt, and pulled him so he was leaning across the counter. Logan barely processed _that_ before James kissed him. It was much gentler than Logan would have guessed, and James smelled like a weird combination of lipgloss and peanut butter, and after a second he let go of Logan's shirt and just let his hand rest there, against Logan's shoulder.

It took a few seconds for Logan's brain to catch up with things. He fell back, startled, grabbed for the counter to steady himself, hit the plate James had given him, knocked it to the floor, jumped in surprise at the clatter, landed squarely on the sandwich, slid, and hit the carpet on his back.

James appeared next to him, looking down, a moment later. "Yeah, I know I'm an awesome kisser, but usually it's more sweeping people off their feet than actually knocking them over."

"Har, har. Help me up."

James offered him an arm, and Logan absolutely did not notice the way James' bicep bulged when he pulled Logan up.

"What was that, anyway?" Logan demanded, straightening his rumpled shirt.

"Just helping out," James said. "You needed a guy to kiss, I like kissing people… So what do you think? Any conclusions, brainiac?"

Logan started to answer, then stopped and looked over at James, who was doing his best to scrape squished sandwich off the floor. James, who had perfect hair and washboard abs, and just liked making out with people.

It didn't take a genius to know the right answer to that one.

"Nope, none yet… I might need more help. If you're up for it."


End file.
